1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pneumatic fluid delivery system for use in connection with filling fluid reservoirs. The pneumatic fluid delivery system has particular utility in connection with filling automotive fluid reservoirs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pneumatic fluid delivery systems are desirable for supplying liquids into reservoirs that may be difficult to reach or fill without spilling the liquid if conventional pouring must be used.
The use of fluid delivery systems is known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,873,500 to Homburg et al. discloses a fluid delivery cart designed to be used to deliver fluid to aircraft. However, the Homburg et al. '500 patent does not disclose a pneumatic fluid delivery system having a vessel with an integral handle, wherein the handle includes a hollow passageway through which a gas passes to enter the vessel as claimed in the instant application.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,186,362 to Biagi, Jr. discloses a liquid transfer assembly that includes a vessel having a stopper-type closure through which a plurality of tubes may be directed, one of which may receive a gas while another of which may supply a liquid. However, the Biagi, Jr. '362 patent does not disclose a pneumatic fluid delivery system having a vessel with an integral handle, wherein the handle includes a hollow passageway through which a gas passes to enter the vessel as claimed in the instant application.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 587,099 to Levi discloses a preserving siphon that appears to receive a carbonic acid through vessel cap, where the vessel cap includes a spigot for dispensing a liquid held in the vessel. However, the Levi '099 patent does not disclose a pneumatic fluid delivery system having a vessel with an integral handle, wherein the handle includes a hollow passageway through which a gas passes to enter the vessel as claimed in the instant application.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 938,517 to Schmitt discloses a beverage siphon that appears to receive a gas through a vessel lid, where the vessel lid includes a spigot or outlet for dispensing a liquid held in the vessel. However, the Schmitt '517 patent does not disclose a pneumatic fluid delivery system having a vessel with an integral handle, wherein the handle includes a hollow passageway through which a gas passes to enter the vessel as claimed in the instant application.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 2,261,834 to Morgan discloses a grease dispensing apparatus that includes a cylindrical grease-holding vessel having a disc arranged therein, where the disc is arranged between a grease-outlet and a fluid-input where fluid is inputted into the vessel so as to move the disc and displace the grease through the grease-outlet. However, the Morgan '834 patent does not disclose a pneumatic fluid delivery system having a vessel with an integral handle, wherein the handle includes a hollow passageway through which a gas passes to enter the vessel as claimed in the instant application.
Similarly, United States Design Pat. No. D387,270 to Bifulco appears to disclose a design for a portable mister. However, the Bifulco '270 patent does not appear to disclose not disclose a pneumatic fluid delivery system having a vessel with an integral handle, wherein the handle includes a hollow passageway through which a gas passes to enter the vessel as claimed in the instant application.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,700,861 to Neward discloses a container cap for liquid transfer that provides an air-tight seal around a fluid transfer conduit. However, the Neward '861 patent does not disclose a pneumatic fluid delivery system having a vessel with an integral handle, wherein the handle includes a hollow passageway through which a gas passes to enter the vessel as claimed in the instant application.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,570,813 to Clark, II discloses a viscous material delivery and management system for delivering viscous materials that has a sealed container holding viscous material, a source of gas in gaseous communication with the container, and a viscous material delivery conduit in communication with the container. However, the Clark,II '813 patent does not disclose a pneumatic fluid delivery system having a vessel with an integral handle, wherein the handle includes a hollow passageway through which a gas passes to enter the vessel as claimed in the instant application.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a pneumatic fluid delivery system that allows the handle to include a hollow passageway through which a gas passes to enter a vessel as claimed in the instant application. Such a fluid delivery system has the advantage of being hand-held and easily handled such that delivering fluids is facilitated.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved pneumatic fluid delivery system which can be used for supplying liquids into reservoirs that may be difficult to access. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need. In this respect, the pneumatic fluid delivery system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of supplying liquids.